memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 2008
user talk:captainmike/archive 2007 Is Expanded Universe Database or MB ??? class plese select class ships ...http://www.tacticalstarshipcombat.com/FASA/fleets_federation.htm and http://www.starfleet-museum.org/index.htm Is Expanded Universe Database or MB ??? -- unsigned :I'm not sure what you are asking. Starfleet Museum is not relevant to this wiki. -- Captain MKB 14:01, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Sectors With regards to sector names, you have checked the correct sourcing on some of the names. Because every source I checked uses Sector 221-G as opposed to Sector 221G and Sector 418-D over Sector 418D. Just thought I'd point that out. --The Doctor 03:50, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I figured that to avoid confusion, we could work without the hyphens here on MB. -- Captain MKB 03:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I see. People are probably more likely to look for the term as written in the novels, but fair enough, I suppose we have a very functional redirect. --The Doctor 03:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) If the sources which name the sectors consistently do use hyphens, then how is us not using them avoiding confusion? --8of5 15:40, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Just for the point of making my list -- keeping them all linked the same way was making it easier to make lists. You might be right in changing some of them back. -- Captain MKB 15:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Online I posted this already, but you are the one who usually answers. :Star Trek Online has two pages in the January 2008 Game Informer magazine. I want to post the info, but I am really not the guy you want starting a new page of this magnitude. Please help. I can scan pictures if it's legal. I'll even transcribe the article if that's kosher. Just let me know what can be done here. – AT2Howell 02:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :As long as the pictures are screen images from the game itself, they would seem to be legal. Copying the text of a magazine article would be illegal. Hope this helps. -- Captain MKB 02:58, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::The pics in the magazine look like concept art. I've never started a page this big, it'll probably need LOTS of editing. :There's nothing wrong with starting off with a very simple version of a new article. The only "minimum" we ask is that you make it fairly obvious what you are writing about, with a few links to indicate what kind of an article it is. Everyone can work together on the rest of it -- don't feel bad about creating an incomplete article -- as long as it contains enough information to be the basis that a larger article could be built from -- for example if you put "Star Trek Online is Star Trek, online", that would be unacceptable, but if you wrote "Star Trek Online is a game published by XYZ Game Company that takes place in the 2380s", that description would at least show that you had information to list about a topic. :As to concept art, it might not be allowable, I'm not 100% sure what license it falls under. we would never reproduce entire pages of copyrighted publications like a magazine , but as "fair use" we are allowed to show low-detail excerpts, examples, and lists from a copyrighted publication, as long as we don't reproduce large bodies of work (like photo spreads or entire published articles).. so we try to crop images to depict only one subject we are referring to -- like if there was an illustration of a scene, we might crop the image to only show one character's face, or one starship, to name a couple of examples. IN reference to "behind the scenes" artwork, it usually is preferable if we can cite an image to the final version of the game instead -- basically we'd prefer a photo from the game over a drawing made in the production of the game, because the former is easier for us to cite. -- Captain MKB 04:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::How do I cite a magazine as a source? – AT2Howell 04:12, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Problem MB and Expan WIKI !!!! – Petr Kantor 22:02, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Problem!!! please badly with picture pages as well as editing window and panel implement namely with teak of all pages Problem Problem Problem --Petr Kantor 05:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Mike, there was also a report of this in the "problem reports list" page. I have not seen this happen on any page - perhaps it was a temporary bug that has already been fixed? Or can you imagine the individual users having some setting which could affect this? --Jdvelasc 04:30, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think it is both, although I'm not sure it is yet fixed -- I've noticed that there has been some reprogramming done lately, not sure if it was on the wikia site, or if it was the doing of our bureaucrats, as no notice describing the changes has been relayed to the MB admins in general. I'd say check with the bureaucrats, although it seems to be something simple to do with table code. -- Captain MKB 04:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) --- The value of page was wrong filled in There is need to do something with it, because this image is so bad.I cannot edit any page.Could you tell me, how long will the pages image right.--Petr Kantor 19:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Are there any bureaucrats online right now that can help with this? Who was responsible for editing all the MediaWiki pages? Bueller? anyone? -- Captain MKB 21:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::MediaWiki pages, Bueller and anyone is it on kazde unloaded pages– Petr Kantor 22:17, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, I'm a bureaucrat... but I have no idea what you guys are talking about here... the only nugget of info I can help with is to say that The Doctor seems to be the one who's taken responsibility for the MediaWiki pages. --8of5 22:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) The problem was wikia wide for sometime before wikia changed the edit screen layout, as I noticed the problem on several wikis such as the STEU and Doctor Who wikis. I haven't noticed a problem over the last few days so hopefully the problem has been solved by wikia. --The Doctor 11:06, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::problem not!!!:) thank you – Petr Kantor 12:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Chech'tluth Mike, I just moved Chechtlhutlh back to Chech'tluth which is how it is spelled in A Good Day to Die (pg 67) and on Memory Alpha. I see now that it was you that moved it there in the first place. Is there another reference that has your spelling? --Jdvelasc 04:23, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :The Klingon for the Galactic Traveler language manual, presented as the phonetic Klingonese spelling. -- Captain MKB 04:28, 26 December 2007 (UTC) US Ranks I like that bit you have on your user page on Navy ranks. If you ever need scans of the enlisted naval ranks, just let me know. We're bound to have a old "All Hands" around the place. If nothing else, I'd go down to the Exchange and get something. Let me know. – AT2Howell 23:28, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :O yea that is the next logical step... many i convert from wikipedia -- all are public domain -- but the enlisted i might make from scratch -- Captain MKB 03:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Reliant class Without wishing to tread on your toes, I would like separate out the out from the . Do you think it's necessary to create a separate Reliant-class template, as I noticed you redirected it to ? --The Doctor 13:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Borderline -- the Constitution class was so big that we separated it into different templates for Bonhomme Richard, Achernar and Enterprise, etc -- but other ships with subclasses we could keep together -- Hermes class scout, or Oberth class, for example. I think that all the Antons, Mirandas and Reliants could probably stay together in but there might be a possibility to split them. -- Captain MKB 14:18, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. Well I've created a template on my user page for my own reference, which could later be used if we decide to go down that alley. I'll make sure that that I include the ( ) tag on all Reliant s as well. I'm assuming that the is also a subclass of the Miranda, which means that even though the Reliant was refitted from an Anton-subclass into a Reliant-subclass, she was still a Miranda-class starship. --The Doctor 14:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Exactly -- this was the best way in my mind to reconcile the "Constitution dilemma" -- according to SFTM, FASA, and many other sources, the NCC-1701 was refit from Const. to Bonhomme Richard to Achernar to Enterprise mk1 -- but canon and other books say it was Constitution class the whole time. :IN this way, we can consider the same for Reliant -- refit from Anton to Reliant subclasses, but belonging to the Miranda "overclass" the whole time. I also incorporated this solution into to explain why FASA's TOS Oberths were called "Gagarin class" and the TNG Oberths were called "Sagan class" -- Captain MKB 14:51, 1 January 2008 (UTC) links Thanks for the comments. I'll start making the changes. joqral 16:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Forged in Fire I want to reformat the Excelsior: Forged in Fire page to shorten it. What do you think? – AT2Howell 02:37, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a good plan. -- Captain MKB 04:12, 16 January 2008 (UTC) USS Shepard I wonder if you would be able to help solve a problem on talk:USS Shepard (23rd century), as I don't have a lot of FASA sources. Thanks in advance (-: --The Doctor 15:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :The version on my notes is derived from a fansite -- possibly from Starfleet Dynamics or similar, not sure that it hasn't been used in licensed publication, but I don't know of any licensed instances of the registry -- Captain MKB 02:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Mike. I've asked the person who created the Shepard article at the STEU, and he's contacting someone in the know to try and verify where it came from, so hopefully we'll have a definitive answer soon. --The Doctor 13:28, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Perchance to Dream All done. Except for the references on issue #4. I just got tired mostly. Everything should be cross-linked now, expanded, and so forth. The last thing I did was to go through all of the character articles for the Damiani today and ensure that a) the proper sexes for each were listed, and b) that the proper "he", "she", or "it" bits were consistent and correct. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 02:10, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Groovy work... the categorization will be a big help too, besides all the deorphaning you did. I used to have a high-resolution scan of the covers around, I should probably picture clip some main characters if I can find it -- I don't know, I can't even tell Damiani ladies from the um .. non-ladies. -- Captain MKB 02:36, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I started with a couple of clips. I'll do up some more later. Likely this weekend. Ladies have 3 horns. Men 1 horn. "Its" have 2 horns. Fyi. :) -- Sulfur 03:13, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll remember that next time I go clubbing in Iaron. -- Captain MKB 03:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Also remember to take one of each other sex home with you... else you'll be a sick pervert! :) -- Sulfur 04:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Just fyi... I've got pictures of all of the central (non-canon) characters from the comics scanned and cropped now. 34 pictures in all (a couple are duplicates of people because the angles aren't great), so there should be about 30 image uploads coming in the next day or so for all of the characters in the comic series. -- Sulfur 18:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Recent deletions Sorry about that, I forget to mention the reason, but yes this book and the other Spacedock! Ship Recognition Manuals by Steven S. Long are available online at [http://www.coldnorth.com/memoryicon/spacedock/spacedock.htm Memory Icon] aren't licensed by Paramount so the content can't be used here. I only noticed this when I downloaded all these yesterday and began adding the data to the STEU. Therefore, all classes and starships should be deleted eventually. --The Doctor 16:06, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps we should make a definitive list of the materials that are literature non grata so we don't have questions regarding the deletion process (and it would help identify which LUG sources we can make articles from, by process of elimination).. -- Captain MKB 16:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) We have something along those lines (maybe needs some tweaking?) here: Unlicensed publications. --8of5 16:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :See [[User:The doctor/Last Unicorn|'HERE']]. --The Doctor 20:39, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Awesome! -- Captain MKB 21:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) The Trouble with Turtletrekker Howdy Mike, I got a message from User:Turtletrekker via the TrekBBS' messaging system: :''MB- problem with my IP? - 8of5, I have been unable to access Memory Beta from my home computer for several days now. I can get on from my work computer and I can access other wikia sites from home, but I get nothing from Memory Beta at home. Have I been banned? ;)'' As far as I can tell looking at the block logs and his user page info he hasn't, and I certainly wouldn't imagine any of would do so intentionally... so any idea what's going on/how to fix it? --8of5 15:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I've had some database issues myself -- wikia's servers keep responding the database is locked while slave servers wait for response from the overloaded master -- reloading a few times usually does the trick -- perhaps he should try dumping his cache. :If he had been banned, I'd think that he could still access his talk page, or is that an old rule I'm thinking of? -- Captain MKB 15:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::A ban only stops you from editing. It doesn't block you from viewing. There's some other issue there. -- Sulfur 15:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I've had the server issue myself, but most of the time I can still get in and edit, T.t. doesn't seem to be able to do that. --8of5 16:01, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Klingon translations This is an interesting question. When Okrand created tlhIngan Hol he choose sounds to make it deliberately appear alien. He used some sort of phonetic alphabet to represent those sounds ("H" = "ch" as seen in "loch" or "Bach", for example). Some sounds of English do not appear in tlhIngan Hol (such as "f", "g" and "h"). Okrand then invented translations for words such as "phaser" and "starship". Other words were presented as Klingon words, which he transliterated instead. All the examples you have given are found in The Klingon Dictionary. Apologies if this is too much detail. joqral 16:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :No, I think it will be a valuable learning tool -- we have some articles that barely scratch the surface of how Klingonese works, but I'm at a loss to explain some things because I don't have the Hol guidebooks with me right now -- although you may count me as having a basic understanding of Klingonese from back when I read those guides.. I recognize common constructions like ''-wI' and ''jIH, Hegh, HoD, wa, cha, etc but some of the detailed vocabulary you have at your fingertips is beyond me, Iappreciate the updates. :One thing I think MB would make a good host of -- to separate which Klingonese terms comes from klingonaase and which come from tlhIngan Hol... basically Okrand separated from pre-Okrand, although a lot of canon Klingonese terms were not derived from Okrand and don't quite seem constructed like Hol, although Okrand did transliterate some of them into Hol for the guidebooks he wrote. -- Captain MKB 20:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::I will get around to tidying up the various Klingon language articles at some point. Most of the words in the Klingonese article seem to be tlhIngan Hol; I need to check the sources and spelling. However I'm not sure MB is the best place for detailed descriptions of these languages. joqral 09:16, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, most of the "selected terms" on the Klingonese page were proper names gleaned from the sources listed at the bottom, thus the "Generallly used spelling/'tlhIngan Hol phonetic spelling'" format. Only the "Misc" section (ship types) were straight Hol.--Emperorkalan 01:50, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Merge? Can you do a proper merge on parmachkai to par'Mach'kai? The content is already done, as is the redirect... but I can't do the history merge (for obvious reasons). -- Sulfur 20:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Btw... I think that the spelling should be "par'Mach'kai", but I'm not 100% on that. It seemed logical from a) the comic spelling it that way, and b) the episode "par'Mach"... -- Sulfur 20:34, 29 January 2008 (UTC) starship classification Mike, check on my response (my discussion page) when you get the chance. Is that about right?--Emperorkalan 17:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes it is.. since FASA classes are so numerous, some of them (class V, etc) are so common that the list will be pretty long.. having it be a series of articles would help to keep it getting too lengthy with all the classes belonging to each classification being listed.. :By the way, does FASA have a guide to the tonnage/class # ratio? I'm trying to check out all their books, which one would have that? -- Captain MKB 17:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Obviously, the tonnage/class number listing is on the size class page. If you mean a root formula where you can input the tonnage and output the class #, they didn't give one. (They do note that class increases linearly with tonnage in the middle ranges (i.e., 20 mt/class number), but that doesn't hold for the high and low class numbers (below V or above XI).) The book you're looking for is the Ship Construction Manual, second edition, 80pp., FASA product number 2204, ISBN:0-931787-14-9, ©1985.--Emperorkalan 01:31, 18 February 2008 (UTC) RIS-ChR Hi Mike sorry to drag this up again, but; From what I understand ChR has only ever been seen used on 23rd century vessels, while RIS has only been used on 24th century ones. Both have very limited sourcing so it's perhaps impossible to say what types of vessels they might apply to or what either really mean. However, one thing we do know, perhaps the only thing, is that both have only been seen in one distinct time period. Therefore it seems highly illogical to me to apply the prefix from one era to vessels of the other. Back in November when I pestered you about this before you said you'd "continuing to look into it". So has your looking got you anywhere? --8of5 21:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :With the 23rd/24th division clearly established, it appears you have a valid course of action to propose. The only ships this leaves in limbo are the 2300-2340s one -- The Lost Era has no good prefix references. All the post TNG ships should probably be RIS.. -- Captain MKB 06:41, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm indeed, fortunately there aren’t massive numbers of ships from that era from the computer games. I guess we judge them on a case by case basis. For instance if its vessel in that era but described of an older class go with the older prefix? As you've been researching into this for all the ship additions you work on, do you think you might be able to put a page together on prefixes in general? To provide information for general viewing users who don’t really pay attention to our chatter. There seem to be several different prefixes for Klingon ships for example, but it wouldn’t be immediately obviously without doing a bit of hunting about for them. Having a little guide to them might be useful for other people interested in that sort of thing. --8of5 17:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Like Klingon nomenclature#Starships and vehicles? :) -- Captain MKB 18:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, just like that! --8of5 18:02, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll second (or third or whatever) that!--Emperorkalan 13:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Four Years War items An FYI: I have scans of the war map pages in the sourcebook. I just need to separate the four pages to the eight individual maps. If we can find someone, we might want to try redrawing them with more modern graphics tools. That would at least let us combine some of the maps by using more colors than FASA had available for printing (within their budget).--Emperorkalan 13:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Second point: a question: how are you converting the years from SFC to standard? By relation to the Talos IV mission? Any other points?--Emperorkalan 13:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm only converting those dates that have a clear TOS reference -- the entire FYW is convertible since Talos IV occurred in the middle -- Captain MKB 16:42, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::There's also the Axanar Peace Mission after the war. A war ending in 2255 will put it at a date that conflicts with other sources. (Not that I mind, I never cared for the "Academy training cruise" scenario used in "My Brothers Keeper" and elsewhere. But the sources are the kind we recognize here, so the date conflict should be noted.) (Hmmm. time to write up my "When I'm geeking out on Trek: Kirk's early career" rant on my user page) ;) --Emperorkalan 17:15, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :We'll have to do some research on all the Axanar inaccuracies because they don't end with that date -- there are the ENT Axanars, the FASA Axanars and the MBK Axanars -- didnt one of the other RPGs actually have the Axanars have ships and involve themselves in a conflict? (much as the ENT Axanars were spaceworthy, unless their culture was divided between a prewarp, planetbound segment and the spacebound segment that might not have shared technology.. or looked the same.. or.. well, you see the point. -- Captain MKB 17:23, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think the/an(?) Azanar was also in an issue of the Gold Key Comics. --8of5 17:25, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::There's that too. The ENT (and thus now canon) Axanari were long-lived (~400years, when no one is stealing their precious bodily fluids) spacefarers who breathed a different atmosphere, very different from FASA's primitive humanoids (klingonoids?). One could contrive a scenario that creates an alliance between the canon Axanari and the Klingons to permit the Four Years War to unfold as per FASA, but that's fanfiction, not MB. (That reminds me, on the relevant timeline pages: how about a note that the 4YW might be restricted to the FASA continuity, since other sources that touch on the period don't mention a major Klingon-Federation war in progress.)--Emperorkalan 17:38, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Morgan Primus forum Mike, why revert the latest post in that forum? The forum's aren't really part of the encyclopedia so "useless" posts don't need to be deleted and while it doesn't help anything to say that before dishonor is a horrible book, i think reverting the post sends a worse message. This is a first time user anyway who doesn't know better. I will bring it back, but let me know why if you think it is important to remove it and feel free to email me personally if that is better. --Jdvelasc 15:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I had just assumed it was vandalism because of the phrase "makes me groin" -- having gone back re-read the history, I can see that it was probably a moronic spelling of "makes me groan", but when I saw the word "groin" I assumed he might have been using sexual slang -- now that I'm awake its a little clearer. I apologize of course but whoever it was should be more careful not to reference their groin in forum comments -- since it was unsigned I figured it was some kid vandal telling us how Number One makes his groin feel. -- 18:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Get a grip You're so defensive about little comments that are being made, when you have left enough of your own snarkly little comments dotted around the place in the past. Obviously, you can't take what you give out. Basically my comments were fair, why delete a redirect with no reason and then leave it for 18 months. Then, come back and leave an unsouced stub because you are in a huff. Grow up. --The Doctor 19:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Listen, if you want me to explain the difference between a navigational deflector and a deflector shield and a deflector dish that's fine, we'll start on a talk page -- or possibly we could all work together adding it to the article. I probably should have written a more detailed edit summary explaining that the redirect was improper -- apologies for that -- and the fact that it went 18 months without anyone else pitching in isn't entirely my fault. :Don't start this "grow up" song and dance -- I've stated my point pretty simply and don't need you making it personal. -- Captain MKB 19:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::You're right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it personal. --The Doctor 19:51, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Mike if you want to create these articles that’s great, but temporarily you've been a little disruptive here. The deflector dish and navigational deflector pages were previously merged - now maybe you feel they should be separated, and when you write those articles I'm sure you'll make it clear what the differences are and provide some jolly nice articles. But in the short term you've removed a perfectly relevant redirect making anyone searching for deflector dishes lost, when the navigation deflector page does (as it was written assuming they are one in the same) cover the topic (in fact even the Star Trek Encyclopaedia redirects from one to the other). So, until you write that article, I'm going to restore the redirect. --8of5 00:53, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Just a question What does RIS stand for? Have we switched from IRW to RIS? – AT2Howell 14:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :RIS (presumably) stands for "Romulan Imperial Ship" -- and should be used for all 24th century ships that are not "warbirds" -- "IRW" stands for "Imperial Romulan Warbird" and should be used for all vessels referred to as "warbirds" (unless they use another prefix in a licensed source). -- Captain MKB 15:51, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Constitution class I wondered if you could give your opinion on RR Lyrae's recent editing to the page, and tell me if you think its for better or worse? Thanks. --The Doctor 16:50, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Etc. vs. et al. Hey, Mike, you might be interested to know that the dictionary says "et al" means "and others," particularly when refering to mulitiple instances in text. --Seventy 03:20, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Category? I wrote an article about Reeves, but couldn't come up with a good category. Could you help? Thanks--Long Live the United Earth 02:52, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :category:characters for now.. if there are more than 5 Lessenarians we know of, we could start category:Lessenarians